Nine Kisses
by you make me strong
Summary: These Nine kisses, and how they all got to be...


1.) First Kiss

He never really told her, instead he showed her. He was never one to express his feelings in the form of words, instead of actions, he was called the anti-social cowboy for a reason. So when he kissed Chelsea for the first time on the beach, she was surprised and just kissed back as opposed to questioning him. This kisses soon became more expected and quantiful as when they were waiting for the ferry to arrive, he'd kiss her goodbye on the lips.

2.) Unexpected Kiss

Vaughn's kisses became more unexpected as time grew. At first, he'd only kiss her when he said good bye. But the kisses became more unexpected. Chelsea never thought that Vaughn would be the one to expose their "relationship". HE first kissed her in the animal shop as she swung by to pick up more pet food. She then had to deal with a pouting Julia questioning her as to why she was never informed, and Vaughn just shrugged and said "Sorry, never crossed my mind."

3.) Hungry Kisses

It was no secret that Chelsea, be the ever-so-famous rancher of sunshine islands, was incredibly popular. Now normally, be popular is a good thing, Right? Wrong. Vaughn Vaults was sitting at a table in the diner, watching everybody fawn over Chelsea. But what really pissed him off was the never ending string of "lovers" that seemed to have accumulated over the past year. Thats right, fishboy, the nerd, the wanna-be rancher, pretty-rich boy, and the child, were all in pursuit for Chelsea...and Vaughn was not happy. He HATED the fact that they were fawning over HIS girlfriend trying to win her attractions. He marched up to Chelsea, took her by the waist and firmly planted his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. As they drew apart, he smirked, looking at the boys who were in shock. "What was that for?" she giggled as the asked. "Only to show them that you're all mine." he replied.

4.) Sneaky Kisses

Chelsea was daring...or stupid...or both. They were both sitting on the couch at Julia's sleepover while Julia and the rest of her [obnoxious] friends watched Grease. But right now Chelsea was bored. She made a trail of kisses down Vaughn's neck. The kisses felt hot and eager and all blood seemed to rush to one place...and it wasn't his head."Chelsea! What are you doing?! One of them could turn around right now and see what you're doing!" Vaughn angrily whispered. Chelsea just giggled and ran to the bathroom. Vaughn didn't hesitate to follow. There were other "sneaky" things they liked to do in Julia's house.

5.) Good Night Kisses

Chelsea hated Wednesdays, when Vaughn was gone for a whole twenty-four hours. She could never sleep without a tender kiss and a whisper good night, good thing Vaughn can't sleep without them either.

6.) Good Morning Kisses

Vaughn only liked waking up early in the morning for one reason, because he knew that he would wake a pleasant kiss from Chelsea. But everything else sucked because directly after Chelsea would throttle him.

7.) Angry Kisses

Angry kisses had to be the worst. After all, they only came out once in a while when temper would get the best of them. Right now they were screaming about how Vaughn may [or may not] have been checking out Sabrina. " WHY DON'T YOU GO HELP SABRINA HUH? I'M SURE SHE'D LOVE TO HAVE YOU!" she screamed. "OH YEAH?! HOW BOUT THAT TIME WHERE PRETTY BOY KISSED YOU! HUH?" he roared back. He roughly pushed her against the wall and kissed her with all he passion that the "emotionless" and "insensitive" cowboy could. "Vaughn, that was different he kissed me, but I never kissed back..." ..."And now you know what happened." he said softly. Chelsea sighed as she realized her mistake.

8.)Make Up Kisses

The only good reason for angry kisses were the make up kisses afterward. They were usually started out soft and sweet...However, for some reason they always escalated into something else, usually more heated and passionate. After the fights and arguments blew over, they'd apologize to each other using their bodies. As they rocked against each other in harmony and rhythm.

9.) I love you kisses

To say that he was proud was nether less an understatement. He was able to admit to himself that he was in love with the short, fiery rancher of the Sunshine Islands. And he was confident that when he told her, she'd be happy. She wasn't just happy actually. After he admitted it to her for the first time, there were kisses, pecks, heck, full make-out sessions, all with the three words "I love you" Chelsea never wanted to stop hearing the words out of his mouth, and Vaughn never wanted to stop saying them. It may have been their first, but certainly not their last.


End file.
